User talk:WarthogDemon/Archive 1
Please place new messages at the bottom. Hello Hello and welcome aboard! This is my first Wiki experience as well, but everyone is very helpful with any questions/problems that come up. If you run into any problems/questions, leave a note on a Talk page or in The Situation Room. Cheers! -Kapoli 08:14, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Adding Insufficient Categories Hi again... I saw your note about the "Insufficient Level 2" for that episode guide and have added it. If you want to add that tag (or any of the other Insufficient tags) to a page, just put , , at the top and bottom of the page. Also, add the appropriate category at the bottom - Category: Insufficient Information Level 2 etc. Then, whenever the page is completed, whoever is editing it can remove those things. Something else that I just recently learned is that you can sign your name on your posts by putting ~~~~. You probably already knew that, as I see you've been signing all of your posts, but if not, it really saves time. -Kapoli 19:00, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Episode Guides Please delete any Episode Guides that are directly copied from the Fox site. -CWY2190 17:00, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Hello 2 How's it going? I also wanted to say hi, and welcome you to the wiki. It's a pretty friendly community, and if you have any troubles, any at all, do not hesitate to ask me about anything. Peace. - Xtreme680 19:50, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Small Edits Rather than making several small edits to pages, could you please try to use the Preview feature? Thanks. --Proudhug 16:59, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Basics Yea, it's hard to get ahold of, but most people seem to have a quick learning curve, and you seem to have a knack for creating character pages the rest of us miss. You've done a great job of being bold and just going out and making edits. And don't worry, the community will make sure everything is good concerning edits you make. You've made a lot of great new pages in the last few days. However, I'' was the one who made the James Radford page! :) Also, I notice some of your character pages haven't had categories added to them. I'm going to make a jerkish assumption and assume no one told you how to add them. Simply add Bauer, Jack at the bottom of the page, except of course, change the name so that it isn't Jack Bauer. It should be last name, first name format. We want the list to go by last name, and that's the only way to do that. For characters with only one name, just put Category:Characters. For dead characters, put Lincoln, Abraham. Finally, depending what season they're from, put Seacrest, Ryan. I hope that helps you out, and I hope I didn't make an assumption and offend you. - Xtreme680 20:14, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Pictures And Guides Hahahahahahaha, I don't care about credit, no need to mention me in your userpage, after all, its yours. Sorry, I appreciate the gesture, but it was just a joke. However, I forgot to mention something. Some of the pages you have created are only linked from here. Someone would have to go to your userpage, or know exactly what to search for in order to find those pages. I haven't seen the relevant episodes in a long time. Do you think you could add links to those characters from relevant pages? Like linking them from the episodes they appeared in, or from relevant characters? For example, you could link the pages of the police officers to each other, or from Greg Penticoff's page, as well as from the episode guides of the episodes they appeared in. That makes it easier to use, and people can see those pages. We don't want any pages that aren't linked from anywehere except a userpage. Also, if you need pictures for characters, I suggest asking Kapoli if she could take a screenshot for you. She can upload pictures onto the site, doesn't mind requests, and is very friendly. I hope you don't think I'm lecturing you, or getting on your case, I'm just trying to help out. We all appreciate the work you've done, and I know how hard it is to start out making edits, especially new pages. Seacrest out. - Xtreme680 20:38, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Picture Requests Welcome, WarthogDemon! You can ask me for pictures, too. (That goes for everybody. I'll put it on my userpage when I get a minute.) --StBacchus 23:19, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Photos Hey there... I saw your message and I'm getting together photos for all the characters from Day 1 4:00am-5:00am and 5:00am-6:00am. So far, I've uploaded '''StMarksNurse.jpg', Phillips.jpg, Newman.jpg, OfficerDavis.jpg, and Abbot.jpg. I'll get the rest up for you shortly. I've noticed all the great character pages that you've made, so I'm trying to go back and figure out who needs a photo. If you want to just tell me all of them, that's fine. I won't be overwhelmed!! :-) -Kapoli 00:16, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Discussion No worries, I deleted our discussion. - Xtreme680 21:23, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Uploading Delay Hi again! I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget about the photos... my mom is in the hospital and I spent the day with her today. I'm on her computer at her house right now, but as soon as I get back to my laptop, I'll load the photos. Sorry for the delay! -Kapoli 05:05, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Purged Copyviolation Heya, it's funny you should bring up Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm. I noticed that you purged it, and I was kind of thinking, "Good riddance." See, I spent all kinds of time reworking that page, and I was really pissed when I realized it was just straight off the Fox site. If you'd like to rework it further and make it original, then my time won't have been wasted! Hurray! Anyway, if you ever want to revert a page, here's how you do it: * Click on the history tab * Click on the date stamp of the version you want * Click on the edit tab * Choose "Save Page." It's also nice to include a little note in the comment box mentioning that you are reverting the page and not editing the current version. It'll give you a warning message, so ignore that. You can also edit the page before you save, which it sounds like is what you want to do here. I do recommend writing in a text editor and saving periodically, just to be safe. Hope that helps! Also, if you think something should be deleted, there is a page for those requests: Wiki 24:Articles for deletion PS: Thanks for making the San Clarita Power Plant page. I have a schematic for it I've been saving. ^_~ --StBacchus 08:42, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Day 1 Photos Alright! I'm back at my apartment with my own computer and I have photos for most of the pages that you've started. I just went through the list on your user page and got a picture of anyone or anything that had a page but no photo. I'm happy to get any other ones that you need! Just let me know! And if any of these pictures are wrong or if you had a different shot in mind, let me know that, too! Oh yeah, and some of the outdoor night pictures were hard to make out, so I ran them through an auto-color filter to brighten them up a little bit. --Kapoli 13:04, 21 May 2006 (UTC) * 18166 San Fernando Road - 18166SanFernando.jpg - A shot of the exterior as Jack pulls up. * Anna (Day 1) - AnnaDay1.jpg - Anna explaining to Sherry that Keith is acting weird. * Avenue 26 - Avenue26.jpg - Jack and Penticoff walking down the street towards the car. * Ben - Ben.jpg - Ben as he brushes past Jack (it was hard to get a clear shot of him, this is the best one I could get). * Berkin - Berkin.jpg - Securing the area at the power plant. * Charles McLemore - McLemore.jpg - McLemore right before he grabs Teri. * Claude Davenport - Davenport.jpg - Davenport telling Jack he'll do another security sweep. * Collier - Collier.jpg OR Collier2.jpg - One of these is her in the operating room, one is her in the hallway with "Alan York." * Data Services - DataServices.jpg - Jack sending the fingerprint to the guy at Data Services. * Dave (Day 1) - no picture available because he only speaks to the Senator over the phone. * Fifth Street Bridge - 5thStBridge.jpg - Teri and "Alan" being pulled over on the bridge. * Kiley - Kiley.jpg - Officer Kiley telling Jack that he can speak with Penticoff. * Kinnard - Kinnard.jpg - Dr. Kinnard explaining that his shift just started. * Mila - Mila.jpg - Mila while serving Victor Drazen. * Mitchell (Day 1) - Mitchell.jpg - Agent Mitchell cuffing Jack. * Phil - Phil.jpg - After finding Jack's abandoned phone. * Santa Clarita Power Plant - SanClarita.jpg - An outside shot of the power plant. * Simms - Simms.jpg - Agent Simms telling Jack about the lock-down. * Tanaka - Tanaka.jpg - Working on identifying the body. * Van Nuys Precinct - VanNuysPD.jpg - Jack on the phone outside of the precinct. Not Missing Hey! I was just kidding around about you being missing! Sometimes things come up and sometimes people just need a break. I was gone for about 4 days in a row last week, which is kind of unusual for me. I just didn't want to jump in and take over the pages you started if you were going to be back within a couple of days. Glad to see you around again - the contributions you've been making are really great! I'll poke around the location pages you started to see what can/should be done about a photo.... --Kapoli 16:09, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Episode Guides Hi. Just a tip for when you do episode guides. When you do the times returning from commercial, type 12:34:56 (with 2 equal signs on each side). When you do the silent clocks that appear during the show, type 12:34:56. The guide itself is good, but thats what the rest of the guides do for the clock, and it's nice to keep everything the same. Anyway, keep up the good work. -CWY2190 15:13, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Overlinking Hey, I saw your new page for "Mark (Day 1)" and your comment that you hoped you weren't overlinking... it looks great. When I think of 'overlinking', I think of something like a paragraph that mentions Jack and Kim 10 times, and having their names wikilinked each time! ONE link for each name/location/weapon/time for each article is sufficient (in my opinion) but on things like episode guides, sometimes two or three (depending on the length of the article) don't look that bad. It just looks awkward to have a huge paragraph of words that are white-blue-white-blue-blue-white-blue-white-white-blue-blue, etc. But have no worries, the "Mark (Day 1)" page looks great. Nice work, as always! -Kapoli 21:56, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Day 1 Clocks Hey, no big deal. That clock and the opening clock for the next episode are both weird. As far as I can remember though, those are the only two unusual ones. I haven't seen Season 1 in awhile though, so I may be wrong about that. -Kapoli 08:17, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Recent Changes You are totally right that Abonatto should be using the preview button (everyone should!), but just so you know, you can also change the way the Recent Changes page looks. If you go under Preferences --> Recent changes and check "Enhanced recent changes," it will only show you each page once. If the page was changed 8 times, you can expand the listing and see all the changes, or if you don't care, you can just ignore it. Anyway, you might want to give it a try. Cheers! ^_^ --StBacchus 05:51, 1 July 2006 (UTC)